


Jeg er her

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Fluff, I am here, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Oral, Smut, now give us a kiss, teenage masturbation, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Thor needs more than a hug to be convinced.So does Loki.





	Jeg er her

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [calamity-cain](http://calamity-cain.tumblr.com/post/167790770435/about-that-hug)  
> and [crisfeline](https://crisfeline.tumblr.com)  
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)  
> 

 

 

 

_Jeg er her._

Those three words.

Later that evening (or was it morning? The complete lack of sunlight in the vast starlit emptiness that surrounded their spaceship made him lose track of time), as he buried his face in Loki’s raven hair breathing in his familiar scent while his brother lay sleeping with his back turned on him, his hand trapped underneath his cheek, Thor contemplated time and time again that simple phrase. He couldn’t bring himself to remember if Loki had said it in Asgardian, or English, or Norwegian, or any specific language for that matter. Or was it all of them together, spoken at once, meaning the same thing? It was Loki’s habit to speak the all-tongue when he was trying to make a point, or sound smarter, or just to annoy Thor. It could have been Norwegian, Thor thought, after all Norway was always Odin’s favourite place on Midgard; the place where he chose to die. Scandinavia, where people worshipped them as gods, and Loki always made sure to remind him of that.

As a boy Loki would spend his days in the library devouring volume after volume, especially Midgardian literature and mythology. He found those Eddas quite entertaining even if they presented him as “the trickster god”; they were a paean to him after all.

“Those Midgardian tales are absolutely fascinating,” he used to say, “although not completely accurate. They got your hair wrong seeing that you’re not flame-maned, brother.”

Although he too could speak every language in all Nine Realms, Thor was never too interested in Midgard; not before Jane anyway, not before the Avengers. Loki would say “To know them is to rule them”, and by the time his estrangement began he enjoyed throwing jests and pretty little insults in fluent all-tongue, the one language that every Midgardian could understand. If you were a god, you’d better make sure humans would listen.

But this time there were no jests. No sarcasm. No lies. Just those three words spoken in the all-tongue, sounding like Norwegian, accompanying that overly confident and yet heart-warming smile.

_Jeg er her._

_Είμαι_ _εδώ_ _._

_I am here._

There he was in his fancy blue clothes that the Grandmaster had given him during his time in Sakaar so that he would blend in, or infiltrate as Loki liked to put it. Or have fun and party day and night as Thor saw it, while he was locked in a cell awaiting the glorious but certain death of a gladiator. However, even during his “Blue Period” there was still some green left on Loki, that v-shaped buckle on his belt with a golden lining, a tiny yet visible reminder that he was still an Asgardian, still a two-faced trickster, still Loki.

 _His_ Loki.

Thor gave him a boyish smile. What the Hel was he even doing here? Why now? Did he come to brag about his newly acquired leadership and love of the people? To apologize? To make amends? Well, a simple apology wouldn’t cut it.

Thor could open his arms, hug the life out of Loki, take his breath away with a forceful embrace. Instead he just nodded.

 “Can I have that stopper back?”

That was good enough, he thought, it made him look cool, distant, aloof. If Loki hoped he could win him back just like that he was wrong.

Thor would make him pay for pretending not to know him in front of the Grandmaster, for leaving him alone in that cell, for even implying that he wanted to live in Sakaar forever. To live _without him._ And the list went on and on. For faking his own death, for lying to him so many times, for letting him mourn him twice. Some of Loki’s doings were a mere cry for attention, some were to prove himself, and some just practical jokes even if they included sending their father away in a retirement home. Thor could forgive those “for he didn’t know what he was doing” but the rest? The rest he took personally.

He would make him try, and try hard.

Loki nodded as he fidgeted with the shiny thing in his hand.

“Of course. You can have your _precious_ stopper back, brother.” That last word, at times a term of endearment, others a jab full of bitterness and irony, came out as a whisper like it always did, like a shadow lurking the empty hallways slipping from column to column, like a velvety echo.

He motioned towards him.

Thor reached out to take the diamond-shaped object and his breath hitched as Loki closed his fingers with a little twitch, subtle and inconspicuous, just enough to brush his brother’s hand with his thumb.

Thor felt the heat on his cheeks spread lower like lava in his groin. No matter. He casually threw the stopper in the air a couple of times as he tried hard to ignore Loki’s gaze burning his skin.

_What do you want this time, brother? What do you want? A hug? A kiss on the cheek? A pat on the back? Yes we saved the people of Asgard and aren’t we all happy and safe and proud that we made it this far. Yay us._

Loki nodded with a knowing smile. “Actually, you _did_ promise a hug.”

“Is that right…” Thor said with the most indifferent tone he could muster. “Do you read minds now, brother?”

“I always did,” Loki replied. “I just didn’t tell you.”

There he was, the lying secretive god once again. And with him that all too familiar, mischievous half smile.

“And you still owe me that kiss from your coronation day,” Loki continued, his smile slowly spreading from ear to ear.

“The day you ruined.”

“The very same,” Loki agreed with a confident nod holding his hands behind his back. If Thor was playing hard to get he was failing miserably; Loki couldn’t help noticing the flush on his brother’s cheeks, and how he was unconsciously stepping backwards, as if to make the distance between them bigger.

“So…” Thor clapped his hands and shook his head in disbelief as he raised his brows. “Can you read my mind now?”

 “Yes. And I can see you _desperately_ need that hug as well.”

_A challenge, my dear brother? So be it._

Thor scoffed and smiled at Loki, the embodiment of mischief in all his manipulative godliness.

“Really? Will a mere hug and a kiss make you forget all those years of _horrible_ misery and _unspeakable_ humiliation that you spent living in my all-devouring shadow?” he teased as he put the stopper on the bottle. He was starting to change his mind even as he said those words. There was still time to stop this, they were still brothers, adopted or not it didn’t matter. There was still time to take it all back. After all he was always considered to be “the big brother”, he was responsible for what would ensue, and he was certain he had the situation under control.

But he hadn’t asked Loki. Loki had other plans.

He had spent way too many aeons  secretly lusting after his brother while knowing his place, failing to accept it and envying Thor for the ignorant fool he was. For everything Thor had, for everything Thor was and _he_ wasn’t. For everything Thor didn’t know. That envy turned to resentment, and then to hate; hate and poison, like a deadly snake eating his loins. It wasn’t just Thor’s thunder he wanted to steal. It was Thor.

Loki took one more step towards him making the space between them inappropriately small.

“No, they won’t make me forget, dear brother,” he said as he looked at Thor’s lips, contemplating a million different ways he could lose himself in that delectable mouth, one dirtier than the other. “But they’re a good start.”

He parted his lips just a little as if to say something, hesitating as he turned to the mirror. When he turned back to Thor he could finally feel his hot breath on his face, their bodies almost touching. Thor couldn’t escape anymore; he was trapped. Look at him, all helpless and seething with desire.

The kiss was deep and thorough and seemed to last forever. Loki shove his tongue deep in Thor’s mouth, filling it, claiming every crevice, and as he felt Thor responding to his bold moves he wasted no time; he groped his brother’s hips, kneading  them with his fingers, squeezing them together with circular moves. Thor couldn’t tell what was driving him more insane, Loki’s hard crotch pressing against his suffocating bulge or Loki’s fingers that were now squeezing his balls gently like only women had done to him before.

“Be careful, brother, or I will ravish you…” Thor warned him as he broke their kiss and rested his forehead against Loki’s. That moment he could hardly see, hear or feel anything in that room that wasn’t Loki. They were not on that Sakaarian ship, they were not in deep space, they were in a secret place of their own.

“I’m not _giving_ you a choice…” Loki breathed as he teased Thor’s lips with his wet open mouth giving them little naughty licks. He pressed Thor’s testicles harder making him gasp in shock. And then he invaded his mind, forcing him to see a shy dark-haired youth lying on his lonely bed during those long afternoons, pleasuring himself with hasty moves as he was thinking about his brother, playing with his testicles like Loki was doing to him now, gasping desperately as he came with all his might in his palm. And all this time there was only one name escaping his wet lips.

Thor… _Oh._

With an angry moan Thor grabbed him by the hair and invaded his mouth like a hungry beast attacking its prey. Loki, almost out of breath now, responded gladly by pushing his knee between Thor’s thighs, rubbing his hard-on with it while he allowed Thor to do the same. They could hump each other wildly forever, moaning like reckless teenagers in Thor’s quarters, not minding that they might get caught at any given moment.

“Did you lock the door as you came in?...” Thor groaned as he reached for Loki’s breeches.

“Do you not want people to know about us?”

Thor hesitated. He could feel Loki’s bitterness in his words. “I do. But I want to enjoy this moment without them.”

Loki raised his open palm behind Thor’s back and rotated it in the air. A clicking sound came from the door.

“I locked it now,” he replied as he leaned back to see what Thor was up to. The god of thunder was fumbling impatiently his blue leather clothes with a sweet frustrated smile on his face.

“Where in Nine Realms are those zippers…” he breathed. “How do you even undress on your own, brother…”

“Well, they weren’t made to be removed by _me_.”

Thor stopped and struck down Loki with a glare as deadly as lightning.

Loki laughed and raised his brows innocently. “What-what I meant was…” he stuttered, “we had prisoners with jobs to do that.”

“Prisoners with what?”

Loki shook his head, resigned. _“Slaves,”_ he explained.

“That Grandmaster really rubbed off on you, didn’t he?” Thor said icily.

“Don’t forget I was his prisoner as well. At first. After a while he got under my skin, I had no choice.”

It was Thor’s turn now to raise his brow. “And under your clothes I gather.”

“My dear brother! Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?” Loki’s self-satisfied smile didn’t make things any better. “You flatter me.”

“Answer my question.”

“I didn’t even realize there was a question to be answered,” Loki evaded with a grin. He was still relishing the fact that Thor was jealous as if they had been lovers forever. That turned him on to the point of hurting.

Thor grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the wall.

“Ow!” Loki yelled. He would have broken into laughter if only he could breathe.

“No more tricks, Loki. No more mind games,” Thor roared. Loki looked helpless trying to get some air under his firm grasp. None of this seemed right. Thor let him go.

 “You _know_ I like it rough…” Loki said half-jokingly as he coughed and rubbed his neck, “but hitting doesn’t solve everything, brother.”

“No. I know _nothing_ about you, Loki. Nothing of importance. That mental image you sent me, that memory… How long has it been?”

Loki turned serious at once, his big eyes shining with the memories of forbidden thoughts and oceans of desperation.

 **“** Aeons. Centuries. Longer that you could ever imagine. It’s all in the past now, does it even matter?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thor’s voice broke.

“Because you had Sif. And Jane. And Gondul, Herja, Kara, Mist, Rota and soooo many others whose names I can’t even remember, and I’m sure you can’t either. Besides, would you listen?”

“I’m listening now.”

“Do you want a love confession, Thor? Because you’re not getting one from me. Not today.” Loki’s voice had turned as cold as the eternal Jotun winter.

Thor stayed silent for a moment. Had he lost him? Again?

Slowly his face softened and Loki could see in his single eye he was up to something. Not sure of what exactly but somehow he felt Thor was scheming like Loki had done so many times in the past. He almost laughed thinking about people calling them “The Trickster Brothers” in the future; quite a team they would make the two of them. That prospect scared him and excited him at the same time.

Thor smirked and looked at Loki’s mouth, licking his lips ever so lightly. If this was a battle of wills he knew how to win. He had come a long way.

“No… I only want what’s mine.”

Another deep kiss, another chance for Loki to feel Thor’s massive erection on his thigh, another smile as he imagined Thor riding him like Sleipnir before discovering the pleasure of being ridden himself. He was the god of thunder, he surely could take a little roughness. This time Thor didn’t break the kiss as he fumbled blindly Loki’s clothes, looking for a way in, fondling Loki’s member in the process.

“Brother, you’re going to make me come even before you get the chance to undress me…” Loki said with bated breath.

“You think I can’t fuck my way through your clothes?” Thor replied in a husky voice. “Now show me where those zippers are before I tear your beloved Grandmaster’s gift apart.”

Loki exhaled sharply as his cock twitched at the thought of being ravaged by the god of thunder. He broke into laughter. “Here, it’s nothing really…”

He pushed his sweaty locks behind his ears and led Thor’s fingers to his sides where the zippers were hidden under layers of leather. Thor tugged at the pull impatiently and his breathing got heavier with anticipation.

“Watch it, brother, you’re going to break it,” Loki cooed in his ear as Thor bent over his ribs, allowing Loki to run his fingers through his newly cut hair.

Soon Thor was pulling the upper part of the blue uniform over Loki’s head exposing his chest, his stomach, his groin. This was hotter than Loki’s wildest dreams. Whenever he would imagine “their first time” it would be him seducing Thor, taking him in his mouth, making him beg and scream his name until his mouth was filled with Thor’s hot white essence, sucking him to the last drop **.** _Asgard, behold your new King, sighing and moaning and begging and melting in the mouth of your prince, Loki the frost giant, Loki of Jotunheim._

Clearly though Thor had the same fantasy for him. Loki thought to ask when exactly Thor started fantasizing about him, because there was no chance in the world a man so eager and desperate to fuck him wouldn’t have thought of it, at least once.

“Thor… uh…” he moaned as Thor’s lips traced his shaft, as his tongue teased his tip. “When… when did you… When did you… Oh All-father… _Oh_.” He closed his eyes as his head lolled back on the wall.

“When did I what,” Thor murmured as he tugged at Loki’s breeches exposing his hips, giving him access between his thighs.

“When did you…” Loki sighed, distracted as he was by Thor’s mouth swallowing his balls while he rubbed Loki’s shaft with his firm hand, moving his foreskin up and down with gentle moves. “When did you first…uh… thought of me… ugh, _oh brother mine_ … thought of me… like that.”

“Around the same time I guess,” Thor managed to say between kisses and licks and sucking Loki’s manhood that was now a deep passionate red, all glistening with saliva and pre-cum. He got up and licked his fingers. “But I thought you could read minds,” he smiled as he put his hand between Loki’s ass cheeks and pushed his middle finger in his crack until Loki gasped for air, shutting his eyes to feel every inch buried into the core of his being.

“I never read _your_ mind,” Loki admitted trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving with excitement and longing.

“Why not,” Thor asked and turned him to face the wall while he unzipped his own trousers. His throbbing erection was finally released, searching instinctively for Loki’s crevice  as if it had a mind of its own. It knew pleasure and it knew exactly where to find it. Thor pushed the tip of his cock in Loki’s crack just to get a taste of that delicious tightness. _So tight, so warm, so…_

But it was not time yet.

“Well because…” Loki breathed and tried to turn his head, giving up eventually as he felt Thor’s tongue slipping through his cheeks and into his crack, finding his hole, making tiny tantalizing circles before entering him and making him whimper in delight. “Because… I didn’t know… if I would like what I saw.”

“What do you mean?” Thor exhaled moving his hand between Loki’s thighs, massaging his balls as he kept licking and violating his ass with his tongue.

“I didn’t know if I would find _myself_ in your thoughts,” Loki said biting his fingers so as not to scream with pleasure. “ _Ugh._ You… you always seemed so busy with those girls surrounding you.”

“Aye,” Thor admitted, satisfied with how slick Loki’s anus now was. “As you always seemed to be buried in your books, dear brother. The sun would go up and down and that library seemed like more of a tempting lover than I could ever be to you.”

“Well I guess this was a huge misunderstanding, wasn’t it? One of our family’s best kept traditions.”

“I guess we never actually _talked_ ,” Thor admitted as he grabbed his own cock and pulled Loki’s hip towards him, making him bend over the wall. “Look at us now, talking and fucking like we should have done centuries ag- _OH_. Oh. Oh Hel… Oh Hel, brother, you’re so tight. Oh my sweet sweet brother…”

Loki never thought the pain would be so excruciating, or the pleasure so exquisite. At first he just felt the burning, the spreading of his cheeks as Thor held him tight squeezing his hips, steadying him while his movements gained a normal rhythm. He soon learned to move in sync with Thor, bucking his hips, letting Thor do his thing as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside him. Thor reached around to squeeze his brother’s penis doubling his pleasure. Loki let his head drop between his arms.

“Oh Thor - OH. Oh _fuck.._ ”

Thor accepted gladly the encouragement and started moving faster, not even giving Loki the time to breathe.

Loki muffled a scream as he bit his fist hard. Thor was fucking him at a maddening speed but he didn’t neglect Loki’s desperate erection and he jerked him off fast with his strong expert hand.

“Fuck me, Odinson. Fuck me hard. Fuck me now-AH!… Now that they can't… that they can’t see us... _oh…”_

“Oh Loki, I’ll fuck you even when they can,” Thor grunted and pulled him by the hair, forcing him to arch his back even more and scream his lungs out as Thor’s cock reached the biggest depth inside his ass.

With a loud cry Loki felt the orgasm fill him up like a hot wave, spraying his seed on Thor’s hand and all over the wall. Thor kept rubbing him with his own semen until Loki was spent and blissful and exhausted. Then Thor’s turn came and he buried his cock so deep inside Loki that he knew he was hurting him. But he didn’t care anymore.

Thor let out a deep sigh. With one final thrust he penetrated Loki and closed his eyes as his thick sperm found its way in his brother’s tight hole. There was freedom in what they did, there was purity. He never wanted anyone like he wanted Loki, he never felt such desire to possess someone, to have his way with him.

When they came round they were panting with exhaustion, both of them a sweaty sticky mess. Thor let go of his brother and grabbed a towel from the table wiping his hand and his cock with it. It was still erect as Loki leaned his back against the wall, taking deep breaths, unable to take his eyes off of him.

“Brother, you look lovely,” he said with glazed-over eyes, entranced by the sight of Thor’s powerful manhood.

Thor was surprised to get compliments even after they had fucked.

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself,” he said as his blue eye caressed Loki’s glistening penis.

“Perhaps next time you will let me show you how… _good_ I can be.”

“Better than me?”

“Well I guess we’ll never know, I never fucked myself to know who is better,” Loki joked.

Thor burst into a booming laughter, a laughter so contagious that Loki had a few chuckles himself.

Thor pointed his finger at him. “Now _that’s_ a sight I’d pay to see.”

“I’m an illusionist **,** remember? I can make it happen, I can even have a threesome with myself. Provided that you let me ride you first...”

“Tempting...” Thor nodded to himself as he entertained the thought. “On one condition though. Promise you won’t tell.”

Loki blinked slowly and gifted him his wicked smile.

“Oh I promise I _will_.”

 

 

***

 _Morning_.

It _had_ to be morning on some planet in some solar system. Or midday, probably. Thor resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to tell the time from now on unless he got some alarm clock to remind him. His quarters needed a few changes anyway. Definitely not just bunkers. Perhaps a double bed would do. Well, a _new_ double bed because this one was now broken. They were both sleeping on the mattress on the floor, cuddled up like they used to do when they were little boys. Before Odin ordered the servants to prepare separate rooms for them.

“What are you doing?” Loki muttered, his eyes still unable to fully open after their exhausting ten-hour marathon of various positions that had the whole ship wondering where in Nine Realms they were gone.

“Smelling… your hair?” Thor was embarrassed but it was too late to lie now.

Loki furrowed his brow in disbelief and turned, a big triumphant grin on his face.

“Oh brother mine, I never took you for the sentimental type.”

Thor, who was resting his head on his hand and removing Loki’s strands of hair from his pale forehead with the other, shrugged. “I never took you for the dominant type either.”

Loki looked into Thor’s single eye, a hint of self-doubt in his gaze, a desperate want for approval. “Did you like it?” he said softly.

A generous happy smile spread all over Thor’s face as he caressed Loki’s cheek with the back of his finger. “How many times did I ask you to do it?”

“Ummm….” Loki rolled up his eyes in search of an answer and squeezed his lips, pretending he didn’t remember. “Five..?”

“Well, there’s your answer. You approval-hungry bastard. You’re never satisfied, are you?”

“Satisfaction is not in my nature, you know that.”

“I know…” Thor murmured, his gaze soft as a breeze, filled with kindness and a million ‘I love you’s’ that were yet to be spoken. But now a hint of grey was spreading over his blue eye like a cloud of doubt. “I did want you with me in that cell, Loki.”

After all this time, after everything they had done and Thor was still questioning his loyalty. His love.

“I was planning our escape, brother, and you just wouldn’t listen,” Loki objected. “My plan was much better than yours.”

“Really? How’s that?”

Loki blinked, surprised that Thor couldn’t see it. “Because my plan had no risks involved. Because _my_ plan included _you_ as well. In case you have forgotten.”

“If I hadn’t found my own way out I would still be fighting big green Bruce in that arena, and you’d still be getting a kick out of it while ‘scheming’ and ‘planning’ our way out and eating grapes from the Grandmaster’s hand.”

Loki furrowed his brows in annoyance. “So to you it was a matter of how long it would take?”

“Yes. How long it would take to actually see you try.”

“And this confirms my suspicion that you have absolutely no faith in me,” Loki said bitterly, sitting up on the bed.

Thor didn’t like seeing Loki turning his back on him, not unless it included some kind of debauchery and begging for more. He caressed Loki’s back. “Is that why you betrayed me when we were going to steal that ship in Sakaar?” he said in a low gentle tone. “Because you thought I have no faith in you?”

Loki turned just enough to scorn Thor with his eyes. “Well do you?” he snapped.

“I do now. Come here.”

“I’m so not,” Loki said as he turned his back again biting his finger. He never looked cuter than when he was being stubborn and pouting.

“I said come _HERE!”_ Thor roared and grabbed him by the waist, wrestling and struggling and finally slamming him on the mattress. He pinned Loki down keeping a firm grip on his wrists. “Say you believe me.”

“I won’t,” Loki provoked him shaking his head.

“Say it or I’ll never let you off this mattress.”

Loki broke into incontrollable laughter. “Is that supposed to intimidate me?” he mocked. “Come, brother, find a threat that doesn’t sound like a delicious contest of who fucks best.”

Thor’s voice softened and he let go of Loki’s wrists. He just sat on top of him, his hands on both sides of Loki’s head so that he could see him clearly in the face. “I’m not threatening. I do have faith in you. We wouldn’t be here now if I had given up on you.”

“Is that a fact? May I remind you the electrocuting device you planted on my back? Was that your declaration of faith in me? Leaving me behind?”

“I had to make you listen somehow, and after you were back doing your old tricks that seemed to be the only way. Let me rephrase what I said: I truly believe… that we wouldn’t be here now… if I hadn’t let you go. If I hadn’t let _you_ choose.”

Loki blinked slowly, surprised once more at how perceptive his brother had grown. Still arrogant for believing it was all his doing, but perceptive nonetheless.

“Fair enough,” he whispered softly as he touched Thor’s cheek, his tone warm and kind.

Thor lowered his head and brushed Loki’s lips with his own, planting soft kisses on his skin, enjoying the faint wet sounds the two of them made until they lost themselves in each other’s arms, in another deep kiss, another sea of oblivion, another eternity. That moment he wondered if Valhalla could be compared to what he was experiencing with Loki right now, his beloved adopted brother, the fallen son of Jotunheim who was filling his days with excruciating agony and endless wonderment. And if Valhalla was nothing like this, if Loki’s deeds could never be forgiven, Thor wondered if he could take his brother with him when they died.  He would force Valhalla to accept him, break its gates with his unstoppable raging thunder if he had to.

However there was something that was still tormenting him, something that didn’t let him enjoy this moment to the fullest.

“What is it?” Loki whispered as Thor broke their kiss.

“One more question…” Thor said furrowing his brow. “It’s very important… I need you to be completely honest with me. No lying, Loki, alright?”

“Alright…?” Loki said, worried, caressing his brother’s arms as Thor crouched over him. It probably had to do with his days on Sakaar before Thor’s arrival. He really didn’t want to answer that question.

Thor bit his lip, squinting his eyes as if dreading Loki’s answer.

“Doyoulikemynewhair?” he muttered in one breath.

Loki opened his eyes wide, then he burst into endless giggles. He covered his eyes to stop himself from laughing, then his mouth but to no avail because now his laughter sounded more like howling, then he just resigned and let himself roll on his side shaking uncontrollably.  Too late to save face and to not hurt his brother’s feelings, he was paralyzed by a bad case of cackling. By the time he noticed Thor had taken his reaction personally tears were running down his eyes. He rolled on his back again and sighed deeply. For all his efforts to remain serious a few random giggles escaped his lungs in between his attempts to breathe properly. Thor was still there, on top of him, hands on both sides of Loki’s head. _Dead serious._ Loki stopped laughing. He brushed his fingers through Thor’s beard, touching his lips with his thumb, making his touch tantalizing, irresistible. He looked at him with half-closed eyes as lust filled them once again, his lips glistening with a salacious smile.

He could tell Thor wasn’t mad anymore. He could feel it between his legs.

“My dear sweetest brother, haven’t you guessed already?” Loki opened his legs wider and moved his hips just enough to let Thor know he was getting there too. “I like you any way I can have you. Now give us a kiss.”


End file.
